Iron Golem
|Damage = to |drop = (3-5) (0-2) |spawn = Villages Pillager Outposts (Inside Cages) Built by a player |fa = 1.2.1 (Snapshot 12w08a) |idb = 99 |exp = 0 |techname = villager_golem }} Iron Golems are tough utility mobs that are immune to drowning, fall damage, and knockback. They are built with four blocks of iron and one carved pumpkin or jack o' lantern. Iron Golems are considered as one of the strongest mobs in the game, as they will not be knocked over by any means. Before 1.14, they spawned in villages with at least 21 doors and 10 villagers. After 1.14, they spawn based on villager gossip at a gathering point. Behavior Iron Golems will become aggressive against any nearby hostile or neutral mobs other than creepers or wolves. They will attack anything that attacks themselves or a villager, except a player if the Iron Golem is player-made. A Golem will only stop acting aggressively if they defeat a player or mob who attacked them, or if all players leave the game. If the village is near a large pool of water or the ocean and an Iron Golem unknowingly goes in the water, it will sink and stay in the water until it is somehow forced to escape it. Iron Golems can't drown or take fall damage. They may give baby villagers a poppy. .]] Slaying Iron Golems drop 3-5 iron ingots and 0-2 poppies on death; however, when a player kills an Iron Golem, a player's popularity in a village will decrease by 5. If the popularity level is below -15, natural Iron Golems will try to attack and kill a player. This does not apply to player-made golems. The main reason the Iron Golem is considered a danger is that when players attack an Iron Golem, it will not take knockback damage so players cannot time their attacks. Also, they do a tremendous amount of damage taking away 7 hearts without armor. There is also a large gap between their weakest attack damage and strongest attack damage. They can potentially kill an unarmored player with their strongest attack. As previously stated, the Iron Golem will stop moving when submerged in water so slaying it while it is in the surface of water is recommended. How to Build To create an Iron Golem, a player must stack four iron blocks on the ground in a plus shape, then place any kind of pumpkin (Whether it is normal, carved, or a jack o' lantern). This does not require a crafting table. |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-8= }} Trivia *When created, Iron Golems will always face south. *Iron Golems holding out flowers to villagers are a reference to the robots from Hayao Miyazaki's movie Castle in the Sky. *Iron Golems would attack creepers in 1.8 only, and only if the creeper has little enough health for the Golem to one-shot it. *Iron Golems are a reference to The Iron Giant. *Contrary to popular belief, Endermen cannot create an Iron Golem. This is because they cannot hold iron blocks or carved pumpkins. *Iron Golems can be put on a lead, despite them being large. This can be convenient in some ways. *If an Iron Golem enters a boat, its hitbox will take up all the space around the boat. The boat will then be indestructible by projectiles or melee, but it can still be destroyed with explosives or after the Golem dies. **The only way to get the Iron Golem out without killing it is with a lead. **The Golem's hitbox is too large for anything else to get in the boat with it. *Iron Golems will sometimes hold out flowers to villagers. When villager children notice the poppy in its hand, they will slowly approach, and eventually take the flower. *While iron ingots and poppies are obtained by killing Iron Golems, it's not worth it to create an iron golem and then immediately kill it since it drops once 3-5 of the 36 ingots it takes to make. However, with an artificial village, they can be rigged to spawn for free and die, allowing for an iron farm. *An Iron Golem's face is similar to a villager's face, as it has a unibrow and a long nose. *If a Snow Golem misses a shot and shoots the Iron Golem, the Iron Golem will attack the Snow Golem, but the Snow Golem will not attack the Iron Golem back. *If there is no village but there is a villager nearby, the Iron Golem will follow the villager. *Iron Golems may also be found imprisoned in cages in Pillager Outposts. *Iron Golems are one of the mobs that can be Passive, Neutral, and Hostile. **Player-made Iron Golems are always passive towards players. **Naturally spawned Iron Golems in a village are neutral towards players. **Iron golems are hostile towards players that have a popularity of -15 or lower in the village. *Iron Golems will not take any fall damage, much like a cat would. *Iron Golems can't drown underwater. *Iron Golems will not be knocked back when attacked by any mob or player. They, however, can be knocked back with the knockback enchantment. *If an Iron Golem steps on a stake (fences, walls or an End Rod), there is a bug that makes them keep spinning on it even when taking damage, and sometimes manage to get out. To prevent this from happening, the player must put the stake in a high place and keep them away from the Golems. *Iron Golems that are summoned by a command will act as if it is naturally spawned. *As of 1.15, Iron Golems now have 3 new textures, depending on how much damage they have been damaged. **In the same update, Iron Golems can be healed using an iron ingot. A quarter of their health will be healed per ingot. Video File:✔ Minecraft 10 Things You Didn't Know About the Iron Golem-0 Gallery Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Utility Category:Humanoids Category:Player Made Category:1.2 Category:Entity Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Iron Category:Predator Mobs Category:Passive Mobs